


Make up your mind

by 93ramosdeflores



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93ramosdeflores/pseuds/93ramosdeflores
Summary: A magia de Emma está fora de controle, e sua mente está captando sinais de outra pessoa - que está visivelmente em perigo. Por mais que Emma tenha medo, dessa vez ela terá que tomar uma decisão.Swan Queen Week edição #10 (soulmates), dia 2: Linked minds





	Make up your mind

Emma estava sentada com uma xícara de chocolate quente em sua frente – chocolate que já estava praticamente gelado, de tanto tempo que ele estava lá; mas ela precisava de alguma coisa pra se distrair, para segurar, porque a disassociação – efeito de sua ansiedade – estava começando a ficar pior, e ela precisava de alguma coisa para ficar centrada. Quando seus pais ou Henry estavam por perto, ela podia segurar a mão deles; quando Regina estava por perto, ela percebia como Emma estava se sentindo, e oferecia o suporte que ela tão desesperadamente precisava, mas hoje ela não podia contar com isso hoje. Quem estava à sua frente na lanchonete era Killian, falando e falando sobre algum de seus últimos feitos, para o qual Emma não dava a mínima; ela não poderia segurar a mão dele, seu corpo rejeitava o toque.

Qualquer um observador o suficiente se perguntaria o que Diabos ela ainda estava fazendo presa à esse relacionamento, quando seu corpo queria estar em outro lugar, e sua mente já estava longe há muito tempo.

Mas Emma Swan precisava de rotina. Ela precisava de segurança. E por mais que parecesse ridículo continuar um relacionamento por motivos egoístas, ela não sabia se poderia superar outra mudança radical em sua vida.

Não agora que sua mágica parecia estar fora de controle, por motivos que ela mesma nem imaginava.

“Swan? Swan!” – Ele chamou, chegando perto de Emma e estalando os dedos na frente do rosto da loira, o cheiro de rum – quem bebia rum antes das 10:00? – deixou Emma mais nauseada que o balanço do barco que ele fazia de moradia desde que Emma o havia expulsado de seu apartamento – uma coisa é namorar, outra é dar de cara com Killian todas as manhãs, pelo amor de Cristo – e ela tentou focar seus olhos no pirata de aparência atraente.

“Hum? O quê?”

“Você tá longe”

Emma tentou segurar amão do homem, mas a sensação foi a de encostar em uma pedra de gelo; ela não retraiu a mão, mesmo assim.

“Eu tô aqui com você, continua...” – ela mentiu, e não aguentando mais, separou a mão da dele, pegou a xícara, e deu uma golada no líquido espesso.

Kilian mal tinha dito 5 palavras quando Emma começou a ouvir uma voz vinda do fundo de sua cabeça.

‘Eu não vou desistir...’

A loira olhou para trás pra ver se tinha alguém atrás de si, e Killian sequer reparou.

‘Eu não... vou me render...’

A voz parecia estar mais perto agora, e Emma reconhecia aquele timbre.

“Regina...” – ela sussurrou, e Hook, mais uma vez completamente absorto em sua própria história, ignorou o que estava acontecendo.

‘Eu não... AAAHH!’

A fala foi cortada por um grito, e Emma sentiu o desespero tomar conta de seu corpo, e seu coração acelerar.

Sua respiração entrecortada finalmente chamou a atenção do homem em sua frente.

“Swan?”

“Regina...”

“Swan, sou eu, Killian... amor, o quê está acontecendo?”

‘Regina...’ – Emma tentou com mais força, mas dessa vez ela não falou, apenas pensou na mulher.

‘Emma’ – a resposta veio quase que imediatamente, e Emma sentiu uma onda de alívio, mas ao mesmo tempo bateu um desespero por não saber o que fazer.

‘Regina... o quê-’

‘Emma, fica fora disso. Sai daqui.’

Emma olhou ao seu redor – ela ainda estava na lanchonete, com Killian sentado à sua frente, e outros clientes conversando ao redor – ela realmente não sabia o que Regina queria dizer com aquilo.

‘Fica fora disso, da minha mente. Tá tudo bem, eu prometo...’

Cerca de um minuto depois, Emma se convenceu de que estava mesmo tudo bem, porque a voz de Regina havia se calado no fundo de sua mente.

 

Mais dez minutos se passaram, e finalmente Killian achou algo para falar que não fosse unicamente sobre ele mesmo.

“Então, o Henry vai se apresentar na escola, né?”

Emma sorriu, e um sorriso de verdade dessa vez; falar sobre Henry sempre melhorava seu dia.

“Sim, ele tem esse projeto pra feira, que-”

Emma parou de falar abruptamente; foi como se todo o ar fosse sugado de seus pulmões, tudo ficou escuro por um segundo, e não havia nada além de dor. Ela não precisou ouvira voz para saber o que estava acontecendo daquela vez.

“Swan?”

“Eu preciso encontrar Regina” – Emma disse e se levantou, virando a cabeça quando ela sentiu a mão de Killian segurando-a pelo cotovelo.

“Onde você pensa que vai?”

“E-eu não sei? Mas eu preciso ver a Regina!”

“Pelo amor de Deus, Swan! Até quando você vai dar prioridade à essa mulher?”

“Killian!”

“Não! Senta! Eu tô tentando sentar e conversar com você há dias, e você nunca pode! Dá pra dar um minuto que seja pra mim?”

Cheia de ódio, Emma se sentou. Ela não sabia onde encontrar Regina, e pra dizer a verdade, ela nem sabia se sua intuição estava certa – ela andava errando muito ultimamente.

 

Mais dez minutos se passaram, mais dez minutos de Hook falando e Emma fingindo se importar, até que Henry entrou correndo pela porta da lanchonete.

“Ma! Ma!”

Emma se levantou e foi ao encontro do filho.

“Hen? O que aconteceu?”

“E-eu fui na casa da minha mãe, pegar um negócio que eu esqueci lá, e tava tudo m-muito quieto... e-eu usei minha chave pra entrar, e a porta do escritório dela tava aberta, e ela... ela tava lá no chão, ma, tem s-sangue na boca dela, e...”

“Henry...”

“Eu ia chamar um médico, mas e se for magia? Daí eu tentei te ligar, mas você não respondia...”

Killian exigia que durante seus encontros a loira desligasse o celular; Emma sentiu nojo de si mesma por ceder à mais este pedido absurdo.

“Ma, eu tô com tanto medo...”

“Vamos-” – Emma começou, apenas para ser interrompida pelo namorado.

“Emma Swan, você-”

Emma deu um passo pra frente, ficando cara-a-cara com Hook, de repente seu cheiro de álcool barato não lhe causava efeito.

“Eu estou indo, e você não se atreva a me dizer o que fazer...”

“Mas, Emma-”

“Eu deveria ter ido atrás dela antes! Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, eu juro que acabo com a sua vida! Henry, vamos!” – Emma segurou o braço do filho, e uma nuvem de fumaça branca os envolveu.

 

Eles chegaram na sala, Henry um pouco enjoado e Emma meio tonta – ela definitivamente preferia viajar de carro.

Emma correu até o escritório, e seu coração pareceu que ia parar diante da cena: Regina deitada no chão, imóvel, pálida como nunca.

“Regina...” – Emma suspirou e foi até ela, lágrimas já escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Medo, preocupação, raiva por não ter aparecido a tempo.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Regina, suas lágrimas pingando sobre o rosto da mulher.

“M-me desculpa por não ter vindo antes, mas acorda, acorda, por favor...”

Emma não sabia contra qual vilão ela teria que lutar dessa vez, mas isso não importava agora.

“Ma, faz alguma coisa!”

Ela queria gritar com Henry – gritar que também não sabia o que fazer, ou sequer se tinha algo que ela pudesse fazer – mas ela sabia que ele estava como ela, desolado, desesperado, e com medo.

Emma tentou canalizar sua magia – usar as mãos, palavras de cura.

Após agonizantes minutos de nada acontecendo, ela ouviu passos pesados pela sala de Regina; em poucos segundos, Hook estava à porta do escritório.

“Então?”

“E-eu não sei o que fazer!” – Emma olhou para o homem chorando, como se houvesse algo que ele pudesse fazer; Henry, também aos prantos, estava ao telefone, tentando contactar Gold.

O desespero de Emma só aumentava ao sentir a pulsação de Regina cada vez mais fraca.

“Você não é enfermeira, o que Diabos você veio fazer aqui!”

“Ela é a mãe do meu filho!”

“Ora, não é como se a vida dela valesse alguma-”

Em um segundo Emma estava de pé, na frente de Hook, com a mão direita segurando firme em seu pescoço.

“Termina. Termina essa frase, e eu termino com a sua existência.”

Hook deu um sorriso debochado, que se desmanchou quando Emma apertou mais sua garganta.

“S-Swan-”

“Um fio de cabelo dessa mulher vale mais do que a sua vida inteirinha, você tá me entendendo?”

Os olhos de Emma brilhavam de fúria, a veia de sua testa parecia que ia explodir.

De repente, uma nuvem de cor vermelho escura invadiu o escritório.

“Ah, patrão, veio ver de pertinho se eu completei o serviço?”

Um homem magro, de aparência cadavérica, com dentes podres e uma cara de capeta estava rindo, do quê Emma ainda não sabia.

Os olhos de Hook se arregalaram, e a mente de Emma rapidamente ligou os pontos.

“O-o quê? V-você?” – Ela soltou o pirata imediatamente, sentindo repulsa demais para continuar tocando-o.

Ele deu de ombros.

“Eu não suporto que ninguém atrapalhe os meus relacionamentos...” – Ele deu um sorriso sádico, e acenou para o homem sinistro – “bom trabalho...”

Killian não teve tempo de desviar do soco de Emma.

“Swan...” – ele disse, antes de cuspir sangue.

“Reverta isso! O que quer que você tenha feito, REVERTA!” – Emma gritou, agora para o homem diabólico do outro lado da sala.

“Foi só uma surra, princesa...” – O homem disso com tom zombeteiro – “mas eu devo dizer que a dona aqui não se rendeu fácil...”

Emma não sabia se tentava socorrer Regina, se pulverizava o homem cadavérico ou se partia a cara de Hook no meio.

‘Emma...’ – a voz no fundo de sua cabeça voltou a falar, a Emma queria chorar de alívio.

‘Regina...’

‘E-eu tô aqui? M-mas eu não consigo abrir meus olhos, tá doendo... doendo muito...’

‘Regina, se acalma...’ – Emma pensou, enquanto se ajoelhava mais uma vez ao lado da mulher, como se nada e nem ninguém mais existisse ao seu redor.

‘Emma... Emma, eu tentei...’

“Regina, não!” – Dessa vez Emma pronunciou as palavras, se sentando no chão e segurando a cabeça de Regina em seu colo.

‘Me desculpa...’

“Regina, não...” – A esta altura Emma já soluçava incontrolavelmente.

‘Emma, eu te...’

Emma não pôde ouvir o resto – a voz em sua cabeça se calou, e o desespero tomou conta dela novamente.

“Não, não, por favor, não, eu tô te implorando, não...” – Emma baixou a cabeça de Regina e se ajoelhou ao lado dela – “por favor Regina, não...”

Emma sentia como se seu coração fosse escapar do peito.

“Fala comigo, por favor, não me deixa...”

“Ma!” – A voz trêmula e desesperada de Henry deixou Emma se sentindo pior do que nunca.

“Henry, sua mãe...”

Henry correu e se ajoelhou do outro lado de Regina.

“Isso não vai acabar assim, você não pode ir embora assim...” – Henry chorou e se abaixou, dando um beijo na testa de sua mãe; uma fina camada de luz se formou.

“Ma! Ma!”

‘Emma...’ – A voz tinha voltado, e Emma ficou em choque.

“R-Regina?”

“Ma, a força do amor verdadeiro! Beija ela!”

“Ah, pelo amor de-” – A frase de Hook foi interrompida; usando magia, Emma o arremessou do outro lado da sala.

“Cala a boca, filhote de capeta!”

Emma sentiu Regina sorrir.

‘Emma...’

“Gina!”

“Ma, amor verdadeiro! Anda!”

Emma ainda parecia desacreditada.

“Henry, eu...”

‘Me beija logo, sua idiota...’ – Até em seu subconsciente Regina conseguia ser marrenta.

Emma suspirou, e com toda sua fé, selou seus lábios com os de Regina, demorando alguns segundos.

“Ugh, podia ter sido um beijinho na testa, sabia?” – Henry brincou, ainda que tivesse os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Os segundos em que nada aconteceu talvez tenham sido os mais longos da vida de Emma – mas logo ela ouviu um suspiro.

“Regina...”

“Emma...”

Era interessante ter a voz de Regina dentro de sua cabeça, mas nada se comparava ao ouvir a voz da mulher ali, de verdade.

“Emma, o quê-?”

Os olhos de Regina ainda precisavam se ajustar à luz, mas ela sorriu ao sentir um beijo de Henry.

“Mãe, eu tava morrendo de medo!”

Regina deu um sorriso fraco.

“Meu pequeno príncipe... o que houve?”

Emma lançou um olhar mortal para Hook, que ainda não tinha sequer se levantado do chão.

“Nada que eu não possa resolver mais tarde... por agora, eu vamos levar você pro hospital...”

“Não, eu odeio hospitais, você sabe!”

Regina se acalmou quando sentiu os dedos de Emma acariciando sua testa.

“Eu vou estar com você, o tempo todo...”

“Promete?”

Emma sorriu.

“Prometo. Eu não vou te deixar, Regina, nem hoje nem... nunca mais...”

“EMMA!” – Hook se levantou e ia até ela, até sentir uma força invisível empurrando-o contra a parede novamente.

“Ai! Swan, que violência!”

A força invisível agora acertou a cara de Hook em cheio – como um punho fechado.

“Ma, você tá ficando boa nisso! Sua mágima tá ótima!”

“Ela funciona bem quando eu tenho o estímulo certo...” – Emma disse, com um sorriso nos lábios e encarando Regina, que parecia mais forte a cada segundo.

“Emma...”

“Não fala nada, tá bom? Não por agora, só... só vamos cuidar de você...”

Emma respirou fundo; mudanças a deixavam completamente apavorada – e definitivamente alguma coisa ali tinha mudado. Mas isso era algo que ela estava disposta a encarar.

Mais tarde ela pensaria nisso.

Agora tudo o que ela queria fazer era cuidar de Regina, e sobre o que quer que fosse que estivesse tendo início entre elas.


End file.
